


Novelist AU

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a writer and Tony is a playboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelist AU

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Fluff avengers prompt table Prompt: I Love You

Steve sat at his kitchen table and wrote in a spiral bound notebook. The top of the table was nicked from years of use and a matchbook from the long gone Stork Club sat under one leg. Steve could have bought a new table but he preferred the old one; he always felt like he had been both seventy years too late. Maybe that was why he wrote mostly historical fiction.

As Steve wrote a breeze blew through his open window. Outside, it was a bright spring day. It was the kind of day that made the memory of the cold and darkness of winter melt away like morning dew, but Steve didn't notice, he was immersed in the world he wad creating on the pages.

Steve finished the third chapter of his story and couldn't help but grin. Sometimes his stories came slowly, but this time the words has come quick and easily. Steve wasn't exactly sure how his story would end, but he was confident it would come in time as long as he didn't try and force it.

Steve closed his notebook and stretched. His back popped. He looked over at the black cat shaped clock hanging on the wall across from him. It was almost noon and Steve decided to treat himself before he typed up his story and sent it to his publisher Bucky.

Steve walked out of his apartment and raised his face, letting sunshine warm his skin. He walked down the street until he came to an outdoor coffee shop. Steve sat down, ordered a cup and looked around. There were all kinds of people around him and Steve let himself indulge in his favourite past time- making up stories for the people.

Across from him sat two women with red hair and Steve thought they could be sisters on a vacation. Or maybe one was an office assistant and one was an agent for a secret government agency.

Steve's coffee came and he took a sip. The coffee was bitter his chair was made from hard plastic, but there wasn't any better place was people watching.

Steve drank his coffee and let the sights and sounds of the city wash over him. Steve was about to leave when he saw a man in a suit sit at the table across from him. Steve didn't know anything about fashion, but even he knew the suit was nicely made. The fabric was a dark grey a white shirt was underneath, but what really peaked Steve's interest wad the tie. At first it appeared just dark blue, but on closer inspection it was actually several shades of blue that were woven together in no particular pattern.

Steve forced his gaze away from the tie and looked up at the face above it and was stunned when he saw the man was staring back at him. Steve felt his cheeks heat up. He knew he should look away but he couldn't. The man was grinning at him, a grin that made the comers his eye crinkle. He winked at Steve and Steve felt his blush deepen.  
************  
Becky Barns' publishing company, Winter Solider Publishing, consisted of one small office inside a brown brick building. The only sign of the company on the outside of the building was a small brass plaque affixed to the front door.

Steve walked up a flight of stairs and entered Becky's outer office where his assistant Clint was throwing wadded up paper into a small metal trash can.

Steve watched from the doorway. Clint made a dozen throws and hit the trash can every time.

Steve cleared his throat.

Clint looked up. 'Hey, Mr. Rogers. Go right in.'

Steve went into Bucky's office as Clint went back to throwing wads of paper.  
********

Steve sat in the black leather chair in Bucky's office and couldn't believe his ears.

'Explain this to again,' Steve asked Bucky.

'I got a call from Tony Stark and he wants you to write his autobiography.'

'You told him I only write historical fiction, I take it?.

Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. 'I did, but Mr. Stark was very insistent that he wanted you. He already offered to pay quite a bit of money.'

Steve sighed. He didn't really want to write someone's autobiography but he could never say no to Bucky.

'Okay, I'm not making any promises but I'll at least meet with him.'

Bucky grinned. 'Great. Do you have any questions?'

'Just one. Is Tony related to Howard Stark?  
***********

Steve arrived at Tony's house on a Saturday morning. The sky was grey and the air was filled with the scent of rain. Steve pulled on the collar of his dress shirt. The shirt was stiff from too much starch but Steve would just have to suffer through it- like his mom always said it was always good to make a good impression.

The front door and Steve tried to hide his shock. Standing in front of him stood the man from the coffee shop. The man who despite Steve's best efforts had become the star of several of Steve's fantasies. Instead of wearing a suit, Tony was dressed in a tank top and jeans. A dark smug marred Tony's left cheek.

Tony held out his hand and grinned. 'You must be the writer. I'm Tony. Come on in.'

'Um... Okay... Nice to meet you... I'm your writer. I mean I'm Steve Rogers,' Steve stammered out. Steve looked down and Tony outstretched hand and it took him several seconds to take it. It took even more seconds for him to let go of Tony's hand after he was done shaking it. As Tony turned around and walked back into his house, Steve let out a deep sigh. If he didn't get his nerves under control it was going to be a long day.  
**********  
Steve walked into his apartment and dropped his bag on the floor. When Steve first met Tony he just knew it was going to be a long day, but after spending time with him it had been even longer. Tony's flirting would only be called subtle if you were Caligula. Steve spent most of the day not flirting back- one of them had to take the job seriously, that and Steve had never been good at flirting.

Steve had a million things to do, he didn't know how he was going to make Tony's stories into a coherent book, but there was something he had to take care of first.

Walking through his apartment Steve shed his clothes like a snake shedding skin. Once naked, he walked into his bathroom and turned on his shower. As pipes rattled Steve stepped under the spray.

Steve groaned as warm water hit tight muscles. Picking up a bar of soap Steve lathered his chest. As Steve's fingers brushed his nipples, Steve's cock twitched.

Steve bent over and fondled his balls, letting warm water hit his back. He could have come quickly but after the day he had he wanted to enjoy himself a little. Speaking of that he pictured Tony and his cock twitched again. Steve pulled on it until he was hard and then backed off until it softened.

Again and again he would stroke himself until he wad hard and then back off until he could no longer stand it and with two hard strokes Steve came. He felt a little guilty for imagining Tony's hand around his cock, but considering Tony had spent the entire day telling him erotic stories with Tony as the star, he didn't feel too guilty. As long as he didn't give in to his baser desires while he was on the job, he wasn't hurting anyone.  
******************  
Steve was sitting on Tony's couch. A notebook was open on his lap and his pen flew across the paper as Tony was telling another one of his stories. Steve tried not to notice that Tony was sitting a little too close or that his leg kept brushing Steve's leg.

Tony's hand landed on Steve's knee and Steve's pen came to a halt.

'Please stop,' Steve said.

For a moment Tony looked surprised and then he said, 'Sorry. I thought you...'

'Well you thought wrong. So just stop and take this seriously. Despite what you might think I take my job seriously,' Steve almost yelled cutting Tony off.

'Okay. Okay. Can we just start over?'

Steve thought about it. Tony seemed sincere and if they could get through writing the book than everyone would be happy.

'Sure,' Steve said.

Tony grinned and Steve felt his breath catch.

'Great! Hi. I'm Tony Stark and you must be Steve Rogers.' Tony held out his hand and this time Steve took it and shook it.

'Hello Mr. Stark. I'm Steve your autobiographer,' said and he felt himself grin.  
****************  
Steve came over to Tony's house early and sat down on Tony's couch. Tony had kept his word and stopped with the shameless flirting, he still told erotic stories, but Steve thought that was just Tony being Tony. Steve pulled out his notebook and sat it on Tony's coffee table. 

Steve pulled out a pen but it slipped from his fingers and rolled under the coffee table. While bending down to pick it he saw it. The corner of a book peeked out from under some papers. Steve picked up the book and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The title ,The First Avenger, was golden on the purple cover. Steve traced his name below the title. Writing The First Avenger had been long and difficult but it had also been a learning experience. There were parts that had turned out better than he hoped and part he wished he had never committed to paper.

Steve opened the book and saw writing on the title page.

_To Tony,  
I'll always love you,  
Mom_

Steve was still looking at the book, did eared pages spoke volumes about Tony, when Tony came in to the room.

'Hey, you ready to get started?' Tony asked.

Steve looked up from the book. Tony was dressed in the same black tank top and jeans he had been wearing the first day they met but somehow he looked different.

'Yep,' Steve said. He was more ready than Tony knew.  
**************  
The night Steve's book came out Tony threw a party at his house. Steve spent most of the night being introduced to people he'd only ever seen in magazines. Music from Tony's sound system was a din in Steve's ears. Steve was in the kitchen looking for a drink when he felt himself being watched.

Without even turning around he said, 'Is there something you want, Tony?'

'Yep.'

Tony came up to Steve and his hands came around Steve's waist.

Steve pulled away and turned around. 'What are you doing?'

'Well, I thought since you don't work for me anymore we could get back to flirting and maybe more,' Tony said with a wink.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. He knew this was coming every since he had finished the book.

'I don't think so. I don't want to be another one of your conquests.'

To Tony's credit he looked shocked for just a moment. 'You really think that's what this is?'

'Isn't it?'

'At first it was but, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, not now. Hell, for all I know it could become a long, fulfilling relationship.'

'A long, fulfilling relationship?'

Tony shrugged. 'It sounded better in my head, but my point still stands.'

'There's just one problem with that. We haven't even kissed yet.'

Tony's eyes went wide and then he broke out into a big grin.

'Oh, we'll have to fix that right now.'

Leaning forward, Steve's lips brushed against Tony's. Tony's beard tickled Steve's chin and Tony's breath smelled like scotch. Steve's hands went up to Tony's hair and his fingers combed through it. Tony's tongue licked at Steve's lip and Steve opened his mouth. As their tongues brushed against each other, Steve felt himself harden.

Tony broke the kiss. His pupils were blown. 'What do you say I get rid of all these people and we take this to my bedroom?'

'That sounds great.'  
*********  
Steve was in Tony's bedroom waiting for Tony. Steve looked around the room. A bed covered with white sheets sat in the middle of the room. Framed photographs in metal frame hung on the walls.

Tony came up behind Steve and pit his hands around Steve's waist. It was just like when they had been in the kitchen, except Tony's hardness was pressed against Steve's hip.

'You ready?' Tony asked as he nuzzled Steve's neck.

Steve thought about it. Things were moving faster than he was used to but considering they had been dancing around it was months Steve said the only thing he could think of.

'I think so. Yes.'

Tony stopped kissing Steve's neck and moved his hands under Steve's shirt. He lifted the shirt over Steve's head and started kissing Steve's shoulder. Steve pulled away and turned around to face Tony. Tony was wearing a dark suit, with a white dress shirt and dark tie. Steve loosened the tie and let it slip through his fingers onto the floor.

Removing Tony's suit jacket, Steve started in on the buttons of the dress shirt. The fabric was soft under his fingers. Once the shirt was unbuttoned Tony slipped out of his shirt. A white, jagged scar stood out on Tony's tan chest.

'What happened?' Steve asked as he touched the scar.

Tony looked down at Steve's hand. 'It's a long story.'

Tony brought Steve's hand up to his mouth. As he licked each finger tip all thoughts of scars went away and all Steve could concentrate on was Tony's pink tongue.

Sticking one finger in his mouth, Tony hollowed his cheeks and Steve groaned, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his pants.

When Tony let go of Steve's fingers and dropped to his knees Steve groaned again.

Tony unzipped Steve's pants and pulled Steve's hard cock out. Tony licked at the dark red head, his hand moving up and down the shaft. Steve didn't no what to do with his hands so he rested them on Tony's head. When Tony wrapped his lips around Steve's cock Steve grabbed Tony's hair.

'Oh fuck,' Steve said as Tony sucked.

Tony sucked as he moved his lips up and down Steve's shaft. One hard suck was all it took and Steve came.

Tony let go of Steve's cock and pulled away and grinned.

'What?' Steve asked.

'I made Steve Rogers 'boy scout' swear. That's a win for me.'

'First of all, I was an eagle scout and second of all, I swear I just choose not to. Now do you want to talk or do you want to return the favor?'

Tony just grinned as he stood up and unbuttoned his pants. Steve might not have as much experience as Tony, but he was sure his enthusiastim would make up for it.


End file.
